Robogangsta
by KODfreak
Summary: In a freak accident, Riley's gang brings him back to life in a certain way...
1. Chapter 1 death

Riley was in a gang. He was in the most violent, most cruel, and strangely the most technologically advanced gang in all of Woodcrest. It was the future, and everyone was still alive in it. The gang leader, Rolloton Rumpkin, is on good terms with Wuncler, who lets tem test all the new technology his company makes. Riley has not seen his brother Huey for many years, but today, and the rest of his life; he will see what his brother had done with his life.

"Reezy! Wake up!"

"Wah! C-merph? It's 6:00 am!"

"Yeah, well da boss says to get up cause he gotts an impotant assignment fo us."

"Yeah well, Imma stay here, you go on ahead."

Cindy pounded her fist on Riley's stomach.

"Getcho ass up now!"

"iight, iight, damn." Riley said as he got out of his bed. All the gang members slept in a large purpose built building, which was also their headquarters. Riley rubbed his stomach in pain as the two gangsters took the elevator up to the leader. The elevator doors opened as they were staring at their leader, who smiled at their presence.

"Ah, young Reezy and C-merph. Come, sit down." The man said as two men from each side of the room slid two chairs for them to sit in.

"Now I have a special mission for you two."

"What is it?" Riley asked.

"Well, there has been a prick in our gang."

"Naw, dey gonna regret it. Imma gonna be like, you can't be a hater, and then blakow! I be capin all dare asses!"

"Heh heh heh. I thought you two would like the task. Now, here is a map of the place to go. You need to kill everyone in that particular room. But your main mission is to steal some satchel charges. They should be in one of those crates."

"iight, sir!" Cindy said as they left for their mission.

Meanwhile at another building…

"So Johnson, I hear you have a new weapon that can be used on people against our radical freedom fighter organization?" asked Huey Freeman.

"yes sir. Men! Bring in the HF-209!" Johnson yelled. A man with a control remote came in, and behind him, a large chicken walker robot with machine gun arms, a large head, with no visible human like features.

"We need somebody to test it." The man said.

"Fine then. Hiro! Get over there." Huey commanded. Hiro got out of his seat and went over. Jazmine walked out of her office and into the room next to Huey to see what was going on. One of the men gave Hiro a pistol, and told him to stand in front of the robot.

"Halt! Surrender weapon!" the HF-209 said as Hiro dropped the weapon and raised his arms nervously.

"Second request, surrender weapon!" HF-209 repeated as murmurs could be heard around the room.

"You have 5 seconds to comply. This your final warning." The robot said as Jazmine and others started to scream. Hiro tried to move away, but the HF-209 followed his every move.

"3, 2, 1, I am now required to use physical force." HF-209 said as it fired its weapons. Blood splattered everywhere from Hiro's body. Everyone screamed. Huey watched in horror as the robot ceased firing, and Hiro fell backward, dead. People ran over to him.

"Oh my god! Somebody call a paramedic!"

Huey just scowled deeply.

"Johnson, I'm very disappointed in you."

"It's just a glitch sir."

"Get out of my sight."

Just then Caesar ran into the room.

"Sir! Hoodlums in the basement!"

"I'll handle this. Let's go Caesar."

"Be careful, Huey!" Jazmine said as the two young men headed toward the basement.

Meanwhile Riley and Cindy snuck into the basement. They looked around with their flashlights.

"Yo, Reezy. You go dat way, I go dis way."

"iight." Riley agreed. Cindy walked and looked around. It was quite dark, but with her flashlight, it lightened the area up a little. After a bit, she regretted not being with Riley. Something hit her in the stomach. She looked up in horror to see Caesar holding his shotgun like a bat. He hit her on the side of the head, knocking her out.

"Caesar!" Huey yelled as they walked up the stairs of a platform. When they got to the top they saw Riley standing there.

"Well, if it isn't our little hood rat." Huey told him.

"H-Huey?" Riley asked. Cindy woke up and walked back to see Riley stand on top of the platform. She watched in horror as they opened fire on him. Blood splattered everywhere.

"NOOOOOOOO! RILEY!" Cindy yelled. Huey and Caesar turned their attention on her, and started to fire. She ran as fast as she could out of the building. Once she was safe, she began to cry. It wasn't before long until she reached the headquarters. She used the elevator and went up as fast as she could up into Rollo's office.

"C-merph! Where's the charges? And where's Reezy?"

"He… he's dead!" Cindy yelled as she began to cry.

"Oh my. Those bastards will pay."

"Dat won't bring Reezy back!"

"Yeah, that won't, but I can!"

"What?"

"Allow me to explain…"

A/N yeah, this fic is basically a retelling of Robocop.


	2. Chapter 2 memories

"Now, as we were talking, I have instructed my men to pick up the body. Wuncler told me about this robogangsta program. We can reconstruct Riley's body."

"And he'll be back da way he was?" asked Cindy.

"Well, we don't know. Probably not. But it's the next best thing to making him come back to life." Rollo said.

"Oh. okay." Cindy said as left the room. She went to her room to go to bed. That night, she had a nightmare about Riley, and how he died.

The next morning Cindy woke up to a lot of noise. She went over into the hall to see a bunch of gang members crowding someone.

"Hey! Can't a nigga get some sleep in here!" she yelled.

The crowd spreaded apart to reveal a humanoid robot. It had a one piece red visor covering most of its face, but the bottom half showed of the dark skinned lips. The rest of the body was made out of metal. Rolloton came up to them.

"Ah. There you are. You need to go protect our men." He said to the android.

"yes sir." The robot said back.

Cindy went up to Rollo.

"Sir, it that…"

"Yes C-merph. That is Riley. We brought him back."

"Can I go talk to him!"

"He has a big mission today. You can talk to him later."

Meanwhile on the streets of Woodcrest the new robot Riley was walking around, and located a fellow member. He was being harassed by some drug crazed maniac with a gun.

"Halt!" Riley yelled. "Leave him alone."

"And what are you going to do about it?" asked the man. Riley puled out his habd cannon from a compartment in his leg and fired several rounds into the guy until he died with blood flowed out of the wounds.

"You alright man?" Riley asked.

"yeah, yeah, I'm cool. Hey wait, are you that new robot gangsta? Aww man, you all tight!"

"Alright, it is time for me to get back to head quarters for my next assignment. Stay out of trouble."

"Take care man." The guy said. Riley walked back to head quarters where Cindy was eagerly waiting for him.

"Dare you are man!" Cindy said smiling. Riley did not respond.

"Uh, hello? Reezy, it's me!"

Riley still did not respond.

"You remember me! I'm Cindy, your homie!"

When Riley heard Cindy's name, he got startled, and then remembered…

_SHHHHZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
_

"_Ohhhh don't get picked by a girl now! I don't think you want that."_

_SHHHHHHZZZZZZZZ_

"_Got'em, got'em, got'em!_

_SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
_

"_Oooooh boy, you're like mad! I'm scared now! You're not going to cry or nothin."_

__

"_Young Rezay! What's the business been baaaaaabaY?"_

__

"_You're not talkin about that stupid school fundraiser? You know that's for suckas!"_

__

"_This is our block, you betta get down, or lay down"_

_SHHHHHHHHHHHHHZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

"_Reezy! Dares dis new gang in town, one dat makes bank."_

__

"Cindy?" Riley asked.

"Yes! dats me! Your name is Riley!"

"Riley." The cyborg repeated to it's self. Rollor ran up to him.

"Ah! There you are, I have another task for you."

"Riley, wait!" Cindy yelled for them, but they were already gone.


	3. Chapter 3 home

One of the gangsters was at a gas station, with one of the gang member's brother, working there. Riley was driving his car on the freeway, when his sensors picked up a disturbance in progress. He quickly drove over.

"Hey!" the guy shouted at the man. "I'm talking to you! He said as he held up the gun. The gang member's brother started shoving a bunch of money to the man.

"Now, fill it up on number seven." He said. The man walked back to his motorcycle as he continued to smoke the cigarette he was smoking. Riley drove up to the station and got out of the car. The man turned to him, as Riley identified that he was Caesar.

"Wait a minute, I know you! We killed you!" he yelled as he shot Riley, but his armor wouldn't even be pierced by the bullets.

"We killed you! We killed you!" Caesar continued to say as he kept failing to even flinch Riley with his gun. A ricocheting bullet sent gasoline spilling all over as the gang member's brother escaped. Caesar got on his motorcycle, and sped away as he threw the cigarette down, causing the gas station to explode in a huge explosion. Riley wasn't injured; he just aimed his gun, and shot at the bike, causing Caesar to tumble off. Riley went over to him.

"Who are you?" he asked, grasping his windpipe. Caesar couldn't answer, and passed out. Riley just got back in his car and drove away.

Riley went back to headquarters, and quickly made his way to one of the science labs. One of the men working there looked at him as the now robotic Riley went to a TV monitor.

"What is it exactly that you want?" he asked. Riley extended the needle like blade out from above his metal knuckles in a threatening manner. He then stuck it into a hole next to the monitor. The TV turned on, and a picture of Caesar was shown. The picture than was identified as Michael Caesar, according to the computer. The computer then showed the known accomplices, which one turned out to be Huey Freeman. The list expanded to "Beefs with the gang" there were many. But what startled Riley the most was murder. He was then shown all the victims, and clicked on Riley Freeman. It showed a picture of him as he once was, and in big red letters, said deceased. Riley was unsettled.

The next day Riley drove to the address his file showed. When he got there, he was surprised to see a for sale sign outside. When he went inside, he had some memories come back to him.

"_Oh yeah! I'm goin back, and I'm taking you with me on the first class cabin of the ass whoopin express! All aboard! Whoo whoo!"_

Riley did not know who that was. He continued to walk into the living room. He went over to the couch and sat on it.

"_We're all going to die!"_

"_We are not going to die!"_

"_She's right! We all goin to die!"_

Riley wondered why Huey was there. He also did not know who the old man was. Riley continued to walk into the dining room. He went over and sat in a chair.

"_We say hey! And then they say what? And we say this our block, and you betta get down, or you goin lay down! And if they be like, oh let me think about it, we goin take out the rasko! Blakow! Blakow! Bubububub! Take that bitch ass!"_

Was Cindy McPhearson always that violent? Rile thought this to himself as he went into the kitchen.

"_Granndad, I planned on Jazmine being here!" _

Could that be Riley's grandfather? Riley continued on as he went up stairs. He looked at some of the pictures on the wall. Some were either of the Granddad, Huey, or Riley. He continued into the boy's room. He had more visions of all the happenings in here. He quickly made his way out of the house. He now knew what must be done.


End file.
